


theyre not my tits, bruh

by leedeeloo



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Bros to lovers, M/M, Titfucking, blowjob, idiot doesnt realize hes being pinned over, to quote a friend: that love love shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedeeloo/pseuds/leedeeloo
Summary: Sung has some nice pecs, and Meouch takes advantage of that.
Relationships: Doctor Sung/Commander Meouch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	theyre not my tits, bruh

**Author's Note:**

> originally written may??? 2017.  
> thank u blaze for coming up with that summary for me.

They didn’t usually hook up, Sung and Meouch. The timing rarely worked out, and they weren’t exactly each others types. And, as Sung maintained, Meouch was a fucking weirdo.

Which he had no problem vocalizing when, while he was just getting into the mood, Meouch reached down and squeezed Sung’s chest. He squeezed Sung’s pec, and squished it towards the middle of his chest.

“What on Earth are you doing?” Sung asked, propping himself up on his elbows. He didn’t catch Meouch off guard, he didn’t jump or anything, as if he was expecting that question. 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Meouch retorted. He grabbed the other muscle with his other hand, squished both together. “I’m feeling up your tits, bro.”

Sung groaned, let his head fall back. “They’re not my tits, and _why_ are you feeling them up?”

“Thinkin’ ‘bout something.” He punctuated this by squeezing more, almost threatening to start kneading.

“And that something would be?”

“Well…” Suddenly, Meouch got shy. Under the fur he was probably blushing, and he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, biting it, letting his teeth drag against it as he brought it out again. “Was kinda thinkin’ that uh.” He was stalling, leaned back a bit, looked over Sung. “Uh, could probably stick my dick in there, is what I was thinking.”

Sung barked out a sudden laugh; he hadn’t expected that. He brought his head up, just to look at his own chest. Yeah, with Meouch pushing his flesh together like that, it made a little crevice that a dick could feasibly be stuck into. He looked up at Meouch who was looking more pensive by the second.

“Alright,” Sung said.

“Alright?” Meouch asked.

“Alright,” Sung confirmed. “Whip your dick out, and stick it in there.”

“Shit, really?” He was asking, but he was still unbuttoning his jeans, getting himself ready. “I didn’t think you’d go for it.”

Sung shrugged as much as he could, and brought one arm out from under him, leaning more on the other. He slid his hand up Meouch’s arm, fingertips across his shoulder, and then onto his chest, palm over the deposit of fat there. He squeezed it. “As long as I get a turn with you after.” He brought his arm back down under him, supporting himself again, this self-satisfied grin on his face. 

“Whatever you want, dude,” Meouch muttered. He was understandably distracted, getting himself lined up, pushing Sung’s pecs together. It was a little easier, with Sung sitting up, but he was probably only going to help verbally. 

“Oh,” Sung breathed out, “hold on a second.” With a swiftness, he took Meouch’s length in his mouth, coating it with spit. Meouch shuddered at the sudden feeling, and watched as Sung leaned his head away, trail of spit connecting Sung’s lip and the head of Meouch’s cock. Sung grinned up, unfairly charming. “Now you’re good to go.”

“That wasn’t necessary,” Meouch muttered, sliding his dick into place- Sung’s skin barely caused any friction on its own. He had to rearrange his hands, bridge one over his penis to keep it down, the other still on Sung’s chest, but it was working. With each thrust Sung let out a small breath, the air being pushed out of him. 

Sung let his head fall back again, not knowing where to look. Something about looking Meouch in the face during this seemed too intimate, close in a way they weren’t. Looking at the action, for lack of a better term, wasn’t much better, either; it made his face flush, gave him this urge to stick out his tongue and try to lick it which was, again, a kind of close he didn’t want to be. So he settled for staring at the ceiling. Of course, then he had no choice but to focus on hearing it. The sound he made as his breaths were pushed out of him, Meouch’s grunts and moans of pleasure. He could still feel his face flushing, hoping it would calm down by the time Meouch was done.

“Fuck, it feels like my dick is melting.” Now it was time for Meouch to start rambling, apparently. Sung smiled to himself as he listened, probably much closer than Meouch did. 

Meouch kept saying, essentially, dirty gibberish, until he said ‘fuck’ about 5 times in a row.

“Fuck.” Six times. “I’m gonna cum, man.”

Sung raised his head back up and opened his mouth, tongue hanging out. Meouch wasn’t surprised by that at all, apparently. He took his cock in his hand, stroking it, and grabbed Sung’s hair with the other.

“Yeah? Want me to cum on your face?” he asked, giving Sung no way to respond, holding his head still and rubbing the head of his cock on Sung’s tongue.

He kept quiet again until he came, every part of him stopping as he threw his head back, rode out his orgasm. Sung shut his eye, kept his mouth open, barely flinched. He waited for Meouch to let go of his hair before he shut his mouth and looked. 

Meouch dragged his thumb across Sung’s cheek, over his nose, cleaning some of his jism off and bringing his thumb to his mouth, sucking it clean.

Sung grinned, bucked his hips up against Meouch. “You wanna clean me up and then get me off?”

“Sure,” Meouch said, mirroring that grin, then bent forward and brazenly licked Sung’s face.

Sung shrieked in response, shoving Meouch off of him. “You’re so gross!!” Sung wailed. “Clean me up _with a tissue,_ not your tongue!”

Meouch just chuckled as he reached over to the box of tissues on the nightstand. He was suddenly gentle as he wiped Sung’s face clean, almost sweet.

He was absolutely sweet when he kissed Sung on the forehead, making Sung flush with embarrassment. 

“How about you lie back and I blow you?” His voice was low and seductive, face close to Sung's, unusually intimate for them. It just made Sung more flustered, and he nodded.

“Uh-- yeah, that sounds g-- sounds good.” Sung didn’t move, just waited for Meouch to. He actually got off the bed and walked around to the foot of it, moving Sung’s foot over before laying between his legs.

He wasn’t taking his time, getting Sung’s cock out and sucking it immediately. He let the saliva pool up on his tongue first, to lessen the bit of friction from his tongue. Sung was really bothered by the texture, and normally he’d have thought of that before getting Meouch to go down on him. 

It wasn’t as if it hurt, so he didn’t want to stop. Sung pressed his head back, kept his hands at his sides and gripping the sheets. Somehow, despite everything about him, Meouch really knew how to suck a cock. Sung’s hips kept twitching, little half thrusts, he was gasping and moaning as his back arched. 

It wasn’t just Meouch’s mouth that made it good; his hands kept moving, rubbing Sung’s hips, sliding up his abs, back down and wrapping around his shaft. His shoulders kept bumping into Sung’s thighs, he was moving his whole body, probably enjoying it as much as Sung was. But then he also kept doing this thing, pressing his tongue to the roof of his mouth and rubbing the underside of it against Sung’s cock. He couldn’t take it in very deep doing that, but god, it didn’t matter. 

Sung couldn’t help it, his legs just spasmed when he was close. Just enough to be startling. Enough to make Meouch stop and pull back in surprise. Sung’s hands flew to Meouch’s head, not to push him down, just to reassure him all was fine as his mouth moved in wordless shapes.

“Please keep going,” he managed to get out, “I’m so close, please.”

He could practically hear Meouch grin.

Sung kept his mouth pressed shut, whimpering as his limbs moved. He knew he was flushed to a bright red, probably all over, and he felt like he’d already said too much. Meouch was picking up the pace, really only his head was moving now, just trying to get Sung to cum. 

He just let out a single sharp gasp before his hand flew up and clamped over his mouth. His hips thrusted up erratically, he glanced down to see Meouch with his eyes shut, swallowing Sung’s load without hesitation. 

Sung immediately deflated down into the bed, kept his hand on his face, panting through his fingers. 

Meouch sat up, wiped his mouth. Much to Sung’s surprise, he didn’t look smug at all. He put his hand on Sung’s thighs, rubbed his thumb in little circles. He was being sweet again. 

“That was fun,” Sung said before Meouch could say anything. He sat up and had to look up at Meouch, which made him lose his nerve. 

“Yeah,” Meouch concurred, licking Sung’s temple, flattening his hair and immediately ruining the mood. Sung cackled as he pushed Meouch away.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah y'know. i dug this one up, read it, really liked it, realized wow thats a lot of unrequited feelings from meouch over there i didnt realize when i wrote it  
> also ive reference that "alright" "alright?" bit before and if you were wondering what its from. here ya go.


End file.
